Ingenium
Ingenium was discovered in Sparkadia's galaxy 5 years ago. It has of yet not done much of importance. History Ingenium is a planet roughly 2 times the size of the Earth, made completely of metal alloys. The planet, named Asa, has no atmosphere, but instead has a very strong magnetic field, and this is the main source of downward stability for it's inhabitants, who are artificially intelligent robots. The robot's have their own small magnetic field (defined to be either North or South), and are thus restricted from moving all over the planet - North-aligned Ingeniumese must stay on the North side of the Equator and vise versa. If an Ingeniumese steps foot on the wrong side, they are repelled by the magnetic field and sent hurtling into space. The Northerners and Southerners occasionally meet on the equator, but rarely. It is rumored that in the distant past, the Ingenium people could change their magnetism at will, however, if this is the case, the technology was lost long ago. About the Igenium robot race The Igenium robots do not breed in the conventional sense, however, they rebuild with modifications themselves and either transfer their consciousness into the new "body", or run their mind through the Mutation Matrix in the middle of their planet that creates a new consciousness for the "body". The first process is called recreation, and the second process is synthesis. As their planet has no atmosphere to shield from cosmic radiation, the igenium robots source all their power from the ample radiation. Attempts have been made to bring Igeniums into a heavy atmosphere, but their supply of power is cut off, and with the limited radiation supply they only maintained power for a week. The unlucky test subjects revived almost immediately after their removal from the atmosphere. Current studies are being performed upon the alternate powering of Ingeniums. Religion The only religion -- if you can call it a religion because their god, Asa, has been proven to exist -- in Igenium is Asass. The fact that they named their god Asa is both convenient and inconvenient. Sharing a name with their planet means that they can declare allegiance to Asa (both their god and planet). Some think of their planet and god as one. Asa has decreed 5 rules that all Igenium robots must obey, but one of them seems to have been misplaced. #No robot shall kill another Igenium, this is enforced with the death penalty. #No robot should have an unequal say over the ruling of Asa (the planet) #No robot should undergo recreation without first creating a new Igenium through synthesis. #No robot should undergo more than 10 recreations. Currently, there only sacred ground is in the center of Asa, where the mutation matrix lies. Central Matrix, as it is called, functions as a meeting place between Northerners and Southerners, and as a place of worship. The experience inside Central Matrix, caused by the intense magnetic fields, their close proximity to the Mutation Matrix and the immense pressures, is one of the main reasons that there is no doubt as to the existence of Asa (the god). Technology Magnetics As their planet is one giant powerful magnet, it was a logical step for the Ingenium robots to begin research into the manipulation and magnification of magnetic fields. Project FieldManager Ingenium has recently finished into a way to easily modify Ingenium robot's magnetic fields as a convenient way to swap hemispheres of their planet, and will look into further uses. This made possible through the minute movement of many small magnets and superconductors in the robot's body. The recreation of all robots has been made mandatory in order to incorporate this technology. Ingenium was assisted by Sparkadia in the research of this technology. Project Magnify Currently Ingenium is looking for the reason why their Asa has such a strong magnetic field. It is thought that it is partly made up of a mineral that magnifies any magnetic field in which it resides. Project Swift Ingenium has begun research into magnetism propelled or assisted movement for Ingenium robots. This will, obviously, be a lot more effective on Asa than other planets. Still in early stages. ETA 20 years Project MagBoost Magnetism aided flight. Complete and indefinite flight will be possible in Asa, and quick leaps/propulsions will be possible on other planets. ETA 20 years. Project MagneticScreen In order to better protect their planet, Ingenium is currently experimenting with the manipulation of it's magnetic field. ETA 50 years. Efficiency Project HiveMind Ingenium has begun researching a way to combine the minds of multiple Ingenium robots in order to increase productivity, teamwork and efficiency. The combined entity will have control over all of the bodies of the participating robots, and will have the brain power of them all combined. It is suggested that this may increase the rate at which Ingenium can produce resources, make money and research technology by 20%. Military Currently, Igenium is not a major military power. They have a small force of 50,000 modified robots that have chosen to take the path of soldiers. When a robot chooses to become a soldier, they undergo recreation, applying modifications: *the addition of their weapon of choice, either a machine projectile gun or a blade arm or both *the addition of heavy armour *the addition of a self destruct bomb for last resort situations As of yet, Igenium has not participated in any major military conflict. Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations